


I Choose You

by Bixiayu



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Person, Letter, M/M, Peter POV, Sadness, harry is dying, kinda cute, peter centric, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/pseuds/Bixiayu
Summary: Harry tried to break up with Peter because he's dying. He thinks it wouldn't be fair if Peter spent the rest of his days with a dying man.He feels like their lives would be better if they just... let their relationship go.But Peter doesn't.(I'm still super bad at summaries. Just give it a chance.)





	I Choose You

_Hi love, it's me._

 

I’m writing this letter to let you know that you're wrong.

Before you try to throw it away, just take a couple minutes to read it.

I'm sorry I left. That I turned my back on you when you needed me most. When you were telling me how you felt about all of this. Even with all of the thoughts keeping you awake at night, the shadows that followed you constantly, and the fears that you had looming over your head, you still tried to be strong and hide your pain. When I looked into your eyes, I could tell that you were doing it for me. It was all for me.

I'm sorry that when you told me, I got up in silence, and I left.

And during our time apart, I’ve been thinking about what you said a lot.

When you tried to break up with me so I could move on. That maybe if we stopped seeing each other now, it would hurt a lot less when you finally passed. You said that it wasn't because you didn't love me, it was because you did, so so much. You just wanted me to be happy, and you knew that wouldn't be possible if we were together.

You wanted to end things between us so I wouldn't have to spend the rest of my days with a dying man.

  
It hurt me when you said that you were slowing me down. That us loving each other would keep me from reaching my full potential. And it would be better if we just… let this go.

When I refused to let you talk like that, when I started arguing with you on how we need to be together… You started yelling hurtful words at me so I would go away. You hoped that I would grow such an awful resentment for you that I would succumb to your words and I wouldn't come back.

But I'm not giving you what you want, not this time.

I remember when we were skipping stones by the pond one day. I said, "Eventually everything is going to be alright."

And you gave me that half smile shrug that you always do whenever there's something on your mind. And you said back to me, "I just wish I had time for eventually."

I didn't know what you meant by that, but I decided to ignore it.

I should've asked you, I'm so sorry I didn't.

And then a couple months later when you told me you were sick, I should've done more.

When you coughed I should've made you stay home from work. I should've held you and stroked your hair, letting you know that I love you too much to let you go. And I only want you to be okay.

When you were in pain I should've brought you tea in bed.

All the times when the dark purple sores appeared on your body, I should've gotten you some more pain medication or gotten you more pillows... anything to let you know that I still cared.

When you were vomiting up blood, I should've dragged you to the hospital, even though you were begging me not to. I should've trusted myself to do what what right when you were trying to convince me that you were fine.

 

And eventually, when I saw you gradually get worse… I should've tried harder to make things work between us. I guess the reason why I was never there for you was because I was a coward. I was too scared to watch what happening to you so I was distant.

I didn't want to watch you in pain, it hurts me to the part where I can't speak or eat. All I can do is cry and cry until my eyes are raw and scream into my pillow until my throat hurts.

But instead of crying alone, I should've cried with you. I was too stupid to realize that we're partners. And you need me as much as I need you.

I know that this is inexcusable but I hope you can forgive me.

I don't care if we'll ever be able to have a family when we grow up because I just want to focus on the now.

I want to come in and ignore the past and the future and focus on the time that I have with you. You're my everything, and I want you to know that.

So you can't break up with me, I refuse.

We're not on different paths

You're my path

and you're always going to be my path.

Always and forever.

  
I love you, please don't forget that.

 

_Love,_

_Peter_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
